


The Andersons of Westerville

by eastwoodgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Witch Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastwoodgirl/pseuds/eastwoodgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 5.01. Canon where it needs to be, but will include scenes that are AU of "Love, Love, Love". Blaine had finally asked Kurt to marry him. Now while they had both agreed to a fairly long engagement, circumstances surrounding the younger man's family will push the two lovers to reconsider. Kurt said yes to Blaine. What he didn't know was he had agreed to more than just tying the knot with his high school sweetheart. And a little mystery surrounding the death of his mother is just the right ingredient to turn his and his fiancé's life upside-down. What is awaiting the soon-to-be newest member of the Andersons of Westerville?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Includes graphic violence. Slash. (Not-really) original characters (i.e. Blaine's family). Supernatural elements (witchcraft, rituals). Language. Canon character bashing. Any other warnings will be posted as we go along.
> 
> Disclaimer: I would like to say that I own GLEE and that I was the one responsible for that epic Klaine-posal. But no, the only credit due me is the endless voodoo rituals I did to finally convince RIB that my boys are FOREVER and that they deserve nothing but the cheesiest, sappiest TV love story ever. Any recognizable elements belong to their respective owners. However, the concept of (spoilert!) Clint, Charlie, Prue and Tempy are my own. Other characters are either canon or partially canon (I don't think I need to explain that to you now, do I?)
> 
> Legend: "dialogue" 'thoughts' flashback/notes

**Chapter 1: The Proposal**

_(3 hours before Blaine proposes to Kurt)_

Blaine Devon Anderson considered himself to be quite lucky. Despite everything that had been so damn fucked up in the earlier years of his life, he can say that the last three years have been more than enough to make up for the rotten first 15.

But this story would not be about looking back, no, bet your bottom dollar that this would be about tomorrow. The future. The future that he would be spending with his amazing best friend, his soul mate, his one true love… Kurt Hummel (or so, he deeply wishes).

The preparations for the 'epic klaine-posal' as Sam dubbed, it were all underway. The New Directions, Haverbrook School for the Deaf, Vocal Adrenalin and the Warblers are all in position, waiting for his signal. Blaine smiled at his reflection in the mirror inside his bedroom. He had second thoughts about the yellow ensemble he was now donning (because, surely, too much yellow can be harmful for the health, right?) but never for a second did he second guess what he was about to do today.

His right hand immediately flew to the pocket of his mustard suit and Blaine heaved a sigh of relief as soon as he was able to feel the small black velvet box nestled in silk lining. Despite his friends' earlier misgivings about his plans, Blaine was happy to have finally convinced them that there was no other option for him. Kurt was his and he was Kurt's. Nothing would ever come between that.

With a final look at his immaculately gelled coif, Blaine made his way downstairs. He decided to drive alone towards Dalton where his surprise for Kurt was waiting. But he hadn't even reached the front door of his family's palatial manor when he was accosted by an oncoming body…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Squirt? Where's the fire?" An amused voice accompanied the arms that held on to Blaine rather tightly. "And for the love of all things –I told you to stop letting Kurt decide on your outfit! Yellow?"

"Coo –Cooper?" Blaine looked as surprised as his brother. Last time he checked Cooper was in L.A. auditioning for Fifty Shades of Grey. Or one of those big movies. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too, Blainers!" Cooper playfully ruffled his younger brother's gelled hair (how that was possible, I have no idea). "Do you really think I would miss this epic possibly-once-in-a-lifetime moment in your life?"

"Wha- Huh?" Blaine's face automatically morphed into a look of utter confusion. "What do you-"

But before Blaine or Cooper could even continue with their impromptu reunion, another body crashed with the two men and gave both a death-hug at the same time.

"Did I miss anything embarrassing?" A dark-haired female asked with a grin. She looked very much like Blaine except that her hair was longer and she was an inch taller than him.

"Charlotte," Cooper beamed at the new comer. "How is my favorite little sis –"

"Don't you DARE finish that sentence, Cooper Michael Anderson." The one he had addressed as Charlotte gave the older man an evil eye, the same honey-colored eye that the other young man in the room sported. "It's Charlie. Call me Charlotte again and I will hurt you. Remember last Thanksgiving?" Cooper paled at that thought, whatever that was. Charlie continued on. "And I'm your only little sister so you have no choice. I on the other hand –" She turned to Blaine who was until then frozen in his steps. " –am here to support and congratulate my favorite older brother." She tossed her gathered curls and hugged the young man. "I'm so happy for you, Blainey."

"What –wait," Blaine pulled away from his younger sister's hug and looked at his two siblings quizzically. "Not that I am happy to see you guys, but what –how –"

"I think what Blainey wants to know is how we've managed to find out that he is proposing to the love of his life today," Charlie smirked. "Really, Blaine. I know we three are in three separate parts of the world at a given day, but, hello? Facebook? Twitter? Tumblr?" Cooper nodded wordlessly at his younger sister's words. Blaine looked alarmed.

"Oh, God –who posted about it? It was supposed to be a secret!" Blaine grabbed his phone and was meaning to text Sam to reprimand him when Cooper stopped him.

"I think that's counterproductive, Squirt. If I in L.A. and Char here in London know about it, most probably, your beloved Kurt already knows too."

"Oh man," Blaine face-palmed. "I knew it was hard to keep this a secret –"

"You should have realized that when you involved practically half of the population of Lima, Ohio." Charlie said, smiling, patting her brother's shoulder sympathetically. "But just think of it this way, at least you would have an idea of what pretty Kurt thinks. If he shows up, most probably it's a yes. If not, then you have saved both of your asses from an incredibly embarrassing situation."

"True," Blaine sighed thoughtfully. "Well, I guess I have to go," he glanced at his silver wristwatch, a gift from his grandfather when he turned fifteen, the last time the man ever made an effort to do so.. "I have two and a half hours to get to Dalton –" He pushed past Cooper and made a headway towards his Prius when a tandem arm lock pulled him back.

"Hold it, Curly," Charlie. "Coop and I may have understood why you failed to properly inform your family of this, but you are crazy if you think we'll let you do this on your own."

"Really, Blainers." Cooper echoed his sister. "We had to find out on line that you're proposing. Let us help you get to Dalton –" The two Andersons frog-marched the third one into Cooper's own Mazda and strapped him into the passenger seat even before he could complain. Charlie slid into the back seat and pulled out her phone as Cooper eased out of their spacious driveway.

"I didn't think –" Blaine began looking embarrassed. "Mom and Dad weren't really keen on the idea of me dating Kurt –"

"Oh Blaine," Charlie managed to twist in her seat to give her brother an awkward hug, "We're not Mom and Dad. I'm really happy for you. Kurt is amazing –"

"You haven't even met him," Blaine pointed out which earned him an eye roll from the youngest Anderson.

"Like duh, of course he has to be amazing. You wouldn't go to these lengths to impress a loser."

"She's right, you know." Cooper agreed, glancing at his two younger siblings from the rearview mirror. "And Mom and Dad –" Cooper let out s deep sigh. "They have their reasons, Blaine… even Grandpa…"

"Don't –just don't try to justify them, Coop." Blaine muttered, looking defeated. "I know it was hard to accept that I'm –I'm gay. But I think after three years, they would've already at least adjusted."

"It's not that you're gay," Cooper told him softly, his eyes grazing over at Charlie who was silent all of a sudden. "Look, just take it from me. Mom and Dad love you, okay? They want what's best for you, all three of us. Just listen to me when I say that everything will be okay soon. And soon enough, you'll realize why they were like that about you and Kurt."

Blaine's eyes widened. "They know! They wouldn't try and stop me, now, would they?"

"Relax, B." Charlie placed a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder. "No one's going to try and stop you. Unless they want to mess with me." She made a threatening fist that Blaine could not help but laugh at. Sometimes it felt like Charlie was older than him, with the antics she employs to make him feel safe. In reality, Charlotte Denise Anderson was exactly nine months younger than Blaine, but they look so much alike that they liked to call themselves twins. Most people thought as well upon seeing them for the first time. When Blaine was recovering from the Sadie Hawkins dance incident, Charlie deferred her acceptance to the prestigious St. Clair School for Girls in London just to be with him as he got better. She cried whenever she saw him in pain, although she would greatly deny the fact that she cried. She was a bit of a tomboy, probably having grown up with two brothers, away from their parents who were always on a trip or another (although she outgrew that after living with their grandmother in London since three years ago, where she was now a junior high school student). Blaine honestly loved his brother and sister, but Charlie always had a special space in his heart. And it was not just because they were closer in age. Charlie only left his side when he had transferred to the safe walls of Dalton Academy. And even then, the youngest Anderson would always call to check up on him from across the miles. In fact, she was the first to know about Blaine and Kurt when they first got together. Ironically though, she has yet to meet the beautiful countertenor personally. Cooper, His Mom and Dad, and even his Grandpa had met Blaine's best friend, but not Charlie. Although, she was the most vocally supportive of the lot.

"Thanks Char," Blaine grinned at his sister. "You have no idea what this means to me. Both of you."

"We love you too, Squirt," Cooper beamed at his younger brother. "Now let's go get you that soul mate of yours. Stop worrying about everything else, okay? Char and I can handle it. Now, did you have a speech prepared? Because I can give you pointers on effective delivery…"

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010**

_(Right after the proposal)_

Blaine could not help but think that the smile on his face was already a permanent fixture. Not after his soul mate, his one true love, his best friend Kurt had said yes to his crazy and elaborate proposal. The honey-eyed man glanced at the grinning Kurt as they both accepted congratulatory messages from everyone that had participated in Blaine's idea. As Mr. Schuster left to corral the New Directions back to Lima, the happy couple was approached by two more.

"I must say, that was spectacular, Squirt," Cooper grinned as he gave his younger brother a bear hug. "Congratulations, Klaine." Cooper then proceeded to give Kurt the same treatment.

"Th- thanks, Cooper." Kurt looked both surprised and relieved at Cooper's words. He exchanged glances with Blaine, who just nodded, as if telling him it was okay.

"Stop hogging them, Coop!" A bossy voice tore into the couple's wordless exchange. Kurt turned towards the source of the voice and had to suppress a surprised gasp.

"Charlie Anderson?" The countertenor asked. The girl grinned and pushed her elder brother away from Kurt. She enveloped Kurt in an even tighter hug than Cooper's.

"Nice to finally meet you in person, future brother-in-law. Facebook certainly doesn't do you justice."She said with the trademark Anderson wink that Cooper and Blaine would use whenever they needed that extra bit of charm. When she had finally released Kurt, she turned to Blaine. "You better not let this one go, Anderson. He's wearing Tom Ford. And I'm best friends with anyone who can wear Tom Ford and not look like a freaking China doll."

Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt closer to him. "I have no intentions of ever letting this one go." His words caused Kurt to blush even more.

Cooper watched the by play among the three teens with an amused expression.  _'I wish they would continue to be this carefree after they find out…'_  Cooper shook his head inwardly.  _'What am I saying? Of course tonight changes everything. If there was a way to keep this from Blaine and Charlie… and Kurt now, I would have already freaking done it. But what can I do? I can't take Blaine's destiny away from him; there are a lot of things that would go wrong if we in the least tried to keep him away from it.'_  Cooper then focused his attention on Kurt, who was chatting with Charlie about the latest Tom Ford Fall Collection and her interest in enrolling at Parsons for college.

' _I know next to nothing about you, Kurt Hummel. But I trust my brother's choice. I just hope that you would be up for the challenge. There is so much more about being an Anderson than meets the eye. I hope you don't give up on Blaine. Especially after tonight…'_

"Okay, why don't we all go out and celebrate, huh?" Cooper broke his silence. "Come on, my treat!"

Blaine and Kurt exchanged looks. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Really Coop. They just got engaged. I can't believe how clueless you are. These two are planning engagement sex!"

"Uhm," Blaine flushed, as Kurt paled considerably. Cooper chuckled. They began to exit Dalton's main hall and into the parking lot.

"Come on, it's rare that we're together like this! You guys can have you celebratory sex later! I'll buy you Italian –"

However as the siblings argued on the sanity of having dinner, a heavily tinted car rolled up to them. Blaine was the first to see it. He froze in his steps. Kurt, whose hand was intertwined with his fiancé, felt Blaine stiffen. His gorgeous baby blue eyes followed Blaine's line of sight. He too, stopped in his steps. "Blaine?"

Seeing the newly-engaged couple in a state of passiveness alerted the other two siblings. Cooper turned from his spot in front of Klaine. Charlie followed suit. All four pairs of eyes were on the heavily-tinted Escalade that finally parked right in front of the foursome. Out of instinct, Blaine pulled Kurt behind him as Cooper approached the car door that was now opening.

A man with dark blonde hair and azure eyes stepped out. He was wearing a generic business suit in charcoal with a neutral expression on his face. As he alighted the vehicle, he glanced at Cooper with a subtle nod. Before turning to assist the woman who was now making her way out of the SUV.

She had Blaine and Charlie's hair, which was hanging below her chin, although her eyes were darker than theirs. She was about as tall as Blaine and dressed in a peach-colored cocktail dress. She smiled gently upon seeing the assembled group before stepping aside to give way to the final person joining their group.

The man had silver hair. There was no doubt that he was still sharp as a samurai though. He was wearing a similar suit as with the other man, as well as the same neutral expression. However, upon seeing Blaine and Kurt's joined hands, a frown crossed his face. The peculiar group of seven were silent for what seemed like days until Cooper took the initiative and broke the spell,

"Mom, Dad, Grandpa," Cooper approached to shake his father's hand and give his mother a peck on the cheek. But when he turned to his grandfather, be bowed at the old man. Blaine, Charlie and Kurt looked on in wonderment.

"Are we too late, Coop?" His mother asked gently, glancing at Kurt and Blaine. But before Cooper could answer, Blaine had already stepped up, still not letting go of Kurt's hand though.

"You bet you are." The honey-eyed young man spatted out heatedly. "I told you, Mom, I love Kurt. There's nothing you can do to stop us! You hear me? You can disown me –I don't care!"

"Blaine!" Kurt tried to calm his fiancé down, seeing the rather hostile reaction of Blaine's father to his younger son's words.

"Blaine –" his mother tried to reason.

"No. I'm gay, okay! I love Kurt. I'm marrying him. If you don't support me, I don't care, I –"

'SLAP!'

Blaine's rant was unexpectedly cut off with a hand on his cheek courtesy of his grandfather.

"Blaine Devon Anderson," The old man straightened his back. He may be advanced in his years, but he could still tower his grandson by a good 5 inches. "You will not talk like that to us!"

Blaine was still clutching his stinging cheek when he let out a deep sigh and bowed his head. Kurt on the other hand was looking furious.

"Excuse me, sir," he addressed Blaine's grandfather with the much beloved sass he was wont to use. "I know that Blaine was disrespectful, that he had no right to raise his voice or talk back –but you sir, are just as horrible! Was there really a need to hit him? In front of other people? I would think that you Andersons are gentlemen, at the very least civilized. But slapping your grandson is a most uncouth and uncivilized move!" The countertenor was gasping for breath by the time he ha finished his rant. All the while he was speaking, the eldest Anderson maintained his stoic expression. But as soon as Kurt finished, to the surprise of many, he broke into an airy chuckle. He took a step towards the bewildered college student and held out his hand. Blaine moved to block his grandfather, but a hand from Cooper and a shake of Charlie's head made him stop. Kurt on the other hand was eyeing the proffered hand rather warily. He shrugged after a few seconds before meeting the older man's eyes and clasping the wrinkled appendage. As soon as he did, Grandpa Anderson pulled him into a tight bear hug (really, what was with these Andersons and their hugs?)

"Just like my Ramona," the old man murmured softly against Kurt's hair before pulling away from the embrace and holding him at an arm's length. "You'd be a perfect addition to the family. I like your sass, young man."

Jaws dropped at that announcement.

"G- Grandpa?" Blaine just could not believe his ears and eyes. Grandpa Anderson gave him a knowing smirk before turning to his son and his daughter-in-law.

"I take it that nobody told him…"

"Told me what?" Blaine asked, looking around wildly, first at Kurt who shrugged, then at Charlie who shook her head as if to say she had no idea either. Then, he turned to Cooper who blanched.

"I was planning to tell them on the car ride to the restaurant," the actor admitted sheepishly.

"TELL ME WHAT?" Blaine raised his voice against the din. "FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS NORMAL, WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Grandpa Anderson was once more in front of Blaine with his hand raised. The honey-eyed young man braced himself for the slap he was sure to come and closed his eyes. But to his surprise, instead of his grandfather's palm, the man's thumb and forefinger connected with this cheek.

The man was pinching him.

"Oh Blaine," The man said, laughingly before turning to his son. "Michael, would you take my place here? I'm not getting any younger you know. Perhaps you should be the one to tell your son the obvious that he has failed yet again to notice.

"Of course, Dad." Michael Anderson's facial expression softened as he did his elderly father's bidding. He left his wife's side and approached the younger lot of them, particularly Blaine and Kurt.

"In not so many words, we are not here to stop you, Blaine." Michael Devon Anderson said with a small smile. "So no need to act so hostile. We were hoping that Cooper had already given you a heads-up to us being here, but –" he threw a dark look at his elder son. "Anyway, we were hoping to be able to celebrate with you and Kurt even if we missed your proposal –"

"Wait, what?" Blaine was tempted to pinch himself to check if he wasn't dreaming. He gave his fiancé who was sporting a confused expression, a glance. It seemed that Kurt heard the exact same thing he did.

"We support you, Blainey-bear," Elise Anderson moved closer to her son and kissed his cheek. She did the same to Kurt. "I'm sorry that it had to be this confusing, but if you let us explain over dinner, maybe?"

"Okay. I'm confused. And hungry." Charlie interjected. "Why don't we all agree to go to dinner and talk?"

"The chef has prepared a meal for us at home," Elise said to no one in particular. "It would be better if we head over there so we can talk. Prue and Tempy would be by as well" She gave Kurt a warm smile. "I for one would very much like to re-meet my future son-in-law without the all the pretenses of our past dealings."

Those were the last words spoken among the group as they all headed for their respective rides. As Kurt and Blaine took the backseat of Cooper's Mazda, the couple could not help but meet each other's eyes. Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. The events of that day were a rollercoaster of emotions: euphoria, puzzlement, nerves. Blaine returned the squeeze.

The proposal was supposed to be the beginning of the next chapter of their lives. But what transpired in the last ten minutes told the couple that maybe there was more to it than they had anticipated. Nevertheless, they were together now. Whatever was coming towards them will be met with their hands intertwined and their hearts joined at the seams.

As Cooper cruised towards the highway that would take them back to the Anderson's estate, Kurt and Blaine both took deep breaths. Whatever it was, they were ready.

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**END OF CHAPTER**


	2. The Umbra

**Chapter 2: The Umbra**

Dinner was impeccable, albeit tensioned, and Blaine could not remember what exactly was it that he ate, had he managed to actually swallow anything, if you asked him.

Witch Hunters. Illustrati. Sacrifice. Kurt.

Those were the only words that were swimming in his thoughts the whole time he was having dinner with this family.

The Andersons of Westerville were your typical upper class, suburban family. Its current patriarch, Clint William Anderson was an only child. He had married the late Ramona Gertrude Schiavone when he was twenty-four. They had three children: Michael Devon Anderson, the eldest, and the twins Prudence Eileen and Temperance Lily Anderson. Michael Devon Anderson (Mike) would then marry Elise Angela Cruz and have three children as well: Cooper Michael, Blaine Devon and Charlotte Denise. Prudence and Temperance (Prue and Tempy) would remain single their whole lives. Now in the third generation Andersons, Blaine Devon was finally engaged to be married to his soul mate, Kurt Elizabeth soon-to-be Anderson-Hummel

But, that isn't the entirety of our story, I'm afraid.

You see, The Andersons of Westerville have been called as such for many generations now. Since the British Invasion, there have already been Andersons in Ohio, even if it wasn't named as such yet. However, our tale commences long before that –encompassing almost a century and a half of history.

Good and evil are subjective. One's belief, contrasting against another's can be construed as wicked, regardless of intent. It has been no secret that the world is fueled by this inevitable struggle for supremacy. It is as sure as the sun rises in the east and sets in the west. It was either or. There seemed to be nothing in between.

Oh how wrong they were.

For centuries, there have been those who were never in any side of the age-old war of 'good' versus 'evil'. They were never Black nor White. They were called the Shadows. In the dead language, they would be named The Umbra.

The Umbra's main belief is that neither light nor dark should overcome the other. There was a balance that needed to be maintained. For centuries, the Umbra, as their name suggests, operated in the shadows, never revealing their identity to the masses. They have been responsible for several upsets, victories and losses in some of the world's most notorious clashes, battles and wars. They have appointed, assassinated many an important world leaders and dictators. They have contributed in the shaping and destruction and the reshaping again of the world as we know it.

But of course, nobody knew that they even existed.

The Umbra was an elite squad of trained men and women who have been chosen for this membership at birth. Most of the time, membership was hereditary, especially with the ruling family –the Andersons.

At first the Umbra operated with an elected leader, a general if you may, but time would pass by and would prove this type of leadership to be shaky, as anyone can just challenge the current general and if the challenger won, it would usually result to a split faction within the group, which quite frankly is not useful when you were assassins/ guardians/ protectors of the world. In fact, that specific challenge was what gave the Andersons their custodianship of the Umbra. The current General was Emille Dominique Le Grand, a powerful druid. She was ruthless and crooked and those under her detested her rule. Her right-hand man was Sebastian Carlisle Anderson. He was favored by the people and was pressed to challenge Emille's leadership one a many times. Sebastian however knew that if he challenged Emille that he would have to kill her lest she led an opposing faction to his rule. Hence, his decision…

He married her.

As his wife, he was able to subdue her more tyrannical decrees. And in the end, he was able to promote a law decreeing that challenges to the rule are no longer allowed. The Umbra's leader would have to be from his family and his family alone. If the people weren't happy with the current Anderson in position, they can depose him and the next in line would take over. At first, people were okay with this until came Dmitri Rozkav. Dmitri had wanted the power for himself, so he planned on seducing the current Umbra leader, Celestine Anderson, Sebastian's many times granddaughter. But when Celestine rejected Dmitiri, the man planned to assassinate her. His plan was discovered however, and that led to him being ousted from the Umbra. Dmitri was supposed to be killed in order to protect the secret of the group, but he and a handful of his followers escaped. This breakaway faction renamed themselves The Illustrati, a name that meant the 'enlightened ones'. Dmitri liked to think that he and his people were the real guardians of the balance between good and evil, never mind the fact that the only thing they did was counter whatever the Umbra was doing. Centuries would pass and the Illustrati would evolve to a 'gun-for-hire' group composed of druids, witches and other professionals that were inducted. All those years, the Umbra would try its hardest to control the monster that had come from their ranks once upon a time. It was and has always been painful struggle. It appeared to be never-ending.

Or so it seemed…

In the late 1800's the Illustrati would evolve to become a sort of coven of witches –Wicca practitioners who have amassed enormous amount of powers due to their sacrificial rituals involving humans. From a breakaway group of guardians, they have morphed into a renegade assembly of Wiccans, Druids and other nature-worshippers. The only thing that remained the same was the fact that they had wanted nothing more than to upset the balance that the Umbra had painstakingly worked hard to maintain through the centuries. During this period, the Umbra had lain low in their appointed tasks and had instead focused on thwarting the misdeeds performed by the Illustrati. The current Umbra general, Michel Anderson began retraining his men to deal with this new threat. Thus, they were more known from then on as witch hunters, although the term was loosely accurate in fact as the Umbra also included some of the most powerful witches among their ranks.

Nevertheless as the century turned, the Andersons of Westerville began to be recognized –their identity, while remaining covert from the common folk, became known as a secret group of witch hunters –the archnemesis of the Illustrati, the elite coven of powerful dark witches.

Witch Hunters. Illustrati. Sacrifice. Kurt.

It was a closely-guarded secret only for the member of their family who have already come of age.

Blaine's family was from a long succession of Witch Hunters apparently, and supposedly he and his younger sister Charlie would've been inducted into the group on both their 21st birthdays… but recent events would speed up that process.

Illustrati. Sacrifice. Kurt.

The Illustrati of recent times were headed by a powerful witch known only as The Great Selene. She was a ruthless woman who saw to it that the group's traditions and rituals were upheld with utmost severity… and that included the source of their immense powers, their habitual sacrifice of human flesh to the moon goddess to ask for her blessings. This ritual was done once every 23 years –a cycle they called Illumina Genesis.

Sacrifice. Kurt.

The criteria for the said sacrifice was very specific: a male over the age of eighteen with pale, luminous skin and eyes that reflect the clear skies –this was to appease the moon goddess. He must also be of Illustrati blood, an offspring of an Illustrati, consecrated at birth for this sole purpose.

Kurt.

It just so happened that all these descriptions fitted one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel perfectly. Not many knew but Elizabeth Rebecca Hummel nee Prince was once a powerful Illustrati member. She had been part of the elite coven from the time she was sixteen and was poised to become the leader of the said group in the distant future. As such, she and her blood had long been consecrated for the moon goddess. Elizabeth had no problems with it.

That was until she had met and fell in love with Burt Hummel during their college years and not too long later, gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Elizabeth could not just bear the thought of sacrificing her beloved son. She had tried to get out of the Illustrati and avoid their long-reaching claws of influence. For eight years she had been successful. But one rainy afternoon, a car accident took her life. Or so, the world at large thought. Nobody knew the real reason why Elizabeth Hummel had to die.

The story telling took about three hours, long after the dessert of cheesecake and mint tea were gone. Blaine ran his fingers through his still-gelled curls. Beside him, his fiancé Kurt was white and unmoving. Across the couple, Charlie was uncharacteristically quiet. Still, it was Blaine who broke the silence first.

"You guys have got to be – How long did you know about this –that it –it's Kurt? I mean, this is just insane!"

"Since his birth, Blaine," Grandpa Clint Anderson told him grimly, while fixing Kurt a worried glance. "When your father told me about you dating Hummel, I told him to forbid it –"

"You must understand, Blaine," his father Michael began. "We were surprised when you came out to us, but we didn't resent you for it. There were reasons why we had hoped that you weren't –"

"But that's another story to tell," his mother Elise interjected softly. "You must understand that we didn't want you to get hurt. And knowing Kurt's fate –" she shook her head. "We were skeptical."

"But of course, it was a moot point," his Aunt Temperance spoke from across him, beside Charlie. "In the end, what's important is that you're happy, B."

"And being close to this generation's offering can't hurt either," said his Aunt Prudence on Charlie's other side, next to Cooper. "it would serve us better to stop the ritual –"

"I'm not killing Kurt!" Blaine spat out heatedly, all of a sudden grabbing a distraught-looking Kurt's hand and pulling him closer. "No! You can all forget about it if you think I will do anything to hurt him! You can forget about your stupid family traditions and –"

"Hold it! " Cooper stood up in an effort to get to his frantic brother. "Did you not hear a word we said a while ago? Nobody said anything about killing my future brother-in-law. That would be rather counter productive. That's what the Illustrati would want. And just to clarify, Kurt isn't one of them. He's not the enemy so no worries. His mother had been killed by them for breaking her oath. He is in our family's good books just for that." Cooper winked at the countertenor. "And I'm sure everyone would agree that he'd make a kick-ass wicked witch hunter one day."

"How –what then?" Blaine asked with a frown. "Why did you keep this from me? From us?"

"Blaine," his mother sighed. "We didn't think that things would be this serious. But after today –" she gestured at Kurt. "Proposing to Kurt just makes him even more of a target than he was before.

"What –"

"I knew this time would come," Kurt suddenly spoke up, surprising everyone in attendance. Blaine met his fiancé's azure eyes. "Kurt? You –you knew about this?"

"Not so much. Definitely not in the manner this is all coming together." The college student admitted, grabbing Blaine's hand tightly. "My mom died when I was eight. A car accident, they told my dad. But I didn't believe a word they said. My mom was the most careful driver you could ever meet. Not a ticket in all her years of being behind the wheel. So for her to suddenly die of a freak accident, it did not make sense. Especially after I found her diary, two years later when we were cleaning out the attic." Kurt's voice wavered at this point, but Blaine was ready to calm him down. He pulled the older boy closer into a hug as Kurt continued his convoluted tale.

"There –there were entries that did not make sense to me when I read it first hand. But the further back I went, I realized that they were written in codes, much like Hieroglyphics. In one of her earlier journals there was a codex. Once I broke it, reading the rest of her entries became easier. I was eleven when I had finally learned about the Illustrati."

"So –so you knew –"

"I had hoped it wasn't true," Kurt cut Blaine off, the rest of the family were awfully quiet as the two conversed. "For years, I had kept an eye out for anything, anything at all that may confirm what was written in Mom's diary. But eventually I realized that they may have already forgotten about me. But of course, it was a stupid thought. Of course they were only waiting for the right time –the time that they would need my hide to sacrifice to their crazy moon goddess."

"Does Burt know?" Blaine asked, still trying to reel in from the fact that not only did his family keep this secret away from him, but the fact that his own fiancé managed to forget mentioning almost the exact same thing to him in their many lengthy conversations in the course of their relationship. Kurt met his honey eyes once more.

"I did not tell a soul. Honestly, would anyone believe me? And besides Dad already had too much to deal with –the shop, his health, his gay son… And besides, I told you I thought it was already forgotten. Nobody had tried to harm an inch of my hair since Mom died, well if you don't count Karofsky and his thugs that is." Kurt then shook his head. "If I had known that this was still going to happen… that you, of all people were involved in this… you know I would have told you, Blaine, right?" There was a hint of uncertainty in his voice that made Blaine just wan to kiss him and keep him wrapped in his arms for all eternity.

"I trust you, Kurt. I know you would have." Blaine then turned to the rest of his family. "Please tell me we have a plan worked out to stop this crazy."

"As a matter of fact, we do." Grandpa Anderson smiled at him. "Kurt's knowledge would just make things easier. "Young man," he addressed Kurt. "By any chance have you encountered the concept of the Umbra in your mother's diary?"

"Yes sir," Kurt nodded. "Although it wasn't mentioned who they were. If it were, I would've recognized Blaine's relation to your family.

"Then you are aware of he training we subject our new members to?"

"Training? Cool!" Charlie piped up. When the rest of the group looked at her, she added, "What? Blainey's getting trained. So does his future husband. Don't tell me I'm excluded. After all, you did just reveal the family history to me. Might as well get inducted to help protect my future brother-in-law."

"It's as much as protecting Kurt as protecting our line," Michael Anderson declared. "Which brings me to the next part in the explanation long overdue."

"Would this explain why you had a hard time accepting my sexual preferences?" Blaine asked.

"Leadership in the Umbra is defined by a law of succession, much like in a monarchy," his father explained. "The only difference is, it does not follow seniority, but power levels and skills."

"I don't get it still."

"You will if you let me finish." Michael admonished his second son. "In you grandfather's generation, he was the only child, thus the power transferred over to him directly. In mine, there are three: myself, your Aunt Tempy and your Aunt Prue. When the three of us had all been inducted to the group within a couple of years of each other, we immediately tested our power levels and skills. I emerged victorious. Hence, I will inherit your grandfather's mantle and the privilege of the next successor coming from my direct line"

"Okay, still waiting for the axe to drop, Dad," Blaine said, causing his father to roll his eyes.

"I swear he did not get his impatience from me."

"But he did get your obliviousness, dear." Elise told her husband laughingly before taking over. "Blaine, what you father wants to say is that in order to preserve our family's rule over the Umbra, each member of the current ruler's brood must provide an offspring to be considered worthy of the position of Grandmaster or mistress. We had hoped that you would reconsider your choice of partner before –"

"Why does it matter?" Blaine looked puzzled. "I mean, Coop's the eldest and he's straight. So is Char. They can get pregnant and provide heirs, so to speak. And Kurt and I can get surrogates should we wish to have kids."

"The bloodline is important, Blaine." Prue told him. "Your child must be of Umbra blood. If you and Kurt got a surrogate, she must be a consecrated Umbra member. You can't get anyone else. And besides, you three kids all have to provide children. In our generation, your Dad and Tempy and I were tested earlier on, so he was the only one that was required to provide and offspring. In your case, Cooper had to wait until you and Charlie were at least old enough. Preferably when you were all over the age of 21, barring any mitigating circumstances. Remember, it doesn't mean that Cooper's the eldest it would be him who's the strongest. You can very well might be the one." She gave Kurt a smile. "But we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Now, we focus on the task at hand, and that is getting our newest members inducted and ready."

"True, Squirt," Cooper grinned. "I have been trained by Aunt Tempy and Aunt Prue. You will too, now that the Illustrati are active again –all the more once they learned that their offering had just been engaged to an Umbra heir –that's almost certain since you've managed to involve half of Ohio in your proposal. Also, their sacrificial ritual shall commence this year, if I'm not mistaken, in the Winter's Solstice. You, Charlie and Kurt would have to be ready by then."

"Not to mention thwarting any attempts to Kurt's life," Tempy seconded. "Our men can only help so much in guarding Kurt. But those near and dear to him need to be on the alert –"

"My Dad!" Kurt exclaimed all of a sudden. "If they are after me now, he would be in danger!"

"Two steps ahead of you, young man." Grandpa Anderson said. "Your father and his wife are being secured as of the moment. No harm will come to them. They are in the care of one of our most trusted people. Someone you might know."

Kurt furrowed his brows. "Someone I know is an Umbra? Who?" He looked at Blaine who shook his head as if to tell him that he had no idea. Grandpa Anderson grinned.

"I believe she addresses you as Porcelain. And you know her as –"

"Coach Sue!" Both Kurt and Blaine exclaimed at the same time. "Coach Sue is an Umbra?"

"Sue Sylvester is one of our higher-ranking members." Michael confirmed. "Of course, she had been asked to keep her identity secret from you two. But yes, she is now in contact with your father as we speak. We think she'll be able to explain things better without causing much strain on your father's heart, as well us lead the security we have provided for him as he travels between Lima and D.C."

"That's true, I guess," Kurt agreed. "Because my dad would either think that Sue is crazy or that she's baiting him, if not outrightly believe her words. Otherwise, Carole would keep him calm. I shudder to think how he'd react if I broke the news to him that a bunch of crazy witches are out to get me and that Mom was one of those crazy witches. Nope, I don't want to be in that room. But I would want to talk to him afterwards, if that is possible and would not endanger him further."

"Any other people we might know that are one of us?" Blaine inquired. "It would be nice to know who's a friend or foe."

Just then Cooper pulled out a folder from behind him and slid it across the table. "You'll find familiar names in there, I think." He winked. Blaine took the folder which he shared with Kurt.

"Wait, Wevid? Wevid are Umbra?" Kurt exclaimed as the couple scanned the printed pages. "And, bite me –Sebastian? Meerkat-face is an Umbra? I thought membership was for over 21? I knew it! That face had to be older than eighteen!"

"Okay, you're kidding me. Neil Patrick Harris? Jessica Chastain? Rebel Wilson? Michael Bloomberg? J.K. Rowling? Come on, Ryan Murphy? The Dalai Lama? Josh Whedon?" Blaine marveled out loud. "Darren Criss? Okay, I may not be surprised at that one, but Chris Colfer? Are these for real?"

"Membership is extremely confidential," Elise said. "But once you are inducted, you may reveal your identity to a fellow Umbra."

"Okay. Just when I thought that my family is crazy, it redeems itself. My family is a bunch of evil witch assassins. Definitely on top of the cool list!" Charlie said as she took over the folder from her brother's hands. "I'm thrilled to start training! So when do I get to start kicking asses quite literally?"

"Well, as you three are still in school –"

"Kurt has to get back to New York soon," Blaine interrupted. "I will not let him go there alone. Not after this."

"You will have to graduate sooner, Blaine." His father said. "We have arranged for an accelerated private tutorial program for both you and Charlie. And as Kurt would have the least flexible schedule among you three, we've decided to relocate the four of you –including Cooper –in New York."

"NYC! Here I come!" Charlie cheered. She then turned to Kurt. "You have to take me to Battery Park and Times Square."

"Kurt, you roommate Rachel." Elise addressed him once more. "She could be in danger if –"

"I'll have to move out," Kurt sighed dejectedly. "I can't put her in a position like that. I just hope she'll understand."

"She will, Kurt," Blaine soothed his fiancé's worries. He then turned to his mother. "Where will we be staying?"

"A penthouse apartment in downtown Manhattan has been procured. You will stay there in the foreseeable future or until the threat of the Illustrati has been neutralized, that is until after the Winter's Solstice. For if they miss this year's ritual, they will no longer be able to redo it until the next 23rd year cycle of the Illumina Genesis. But even so, we can't be too sure. They might still retaliate if we manage to foil their plans. The only certainty we can get is if we manage to kill the current leader, the Great Selene."

"We will be flying in and out to train you guys," Tempy said. "Me and Prue, mostly. But in our absence, Coop will see to you guys."

"Yep, call me baby-sitter." Cooper laughed. "It'd be much more fun than filming anyway."

"Once your training is completed, we will have to proceed with your wedding," Elise continued on. Her words were met with wide eyes from Blaine and Kurt.

"Mom –but –we planned on a long engagement!" Blaine reasoned out. "I mean, Kurt and I need to finish college and everything –"

"That is true, Mrs. Anderson." Kurt added. "We planned on not marrying until at least Blaine is in his junior year in college."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, dears," Prue apologized. "But for Kurt to be well-protected, he has to be within our sphere of influence. And that will only happen if he is a consecrated, inducted Umbra. As long as he is still an Illustrati by blood, those witches would be out for his head. But sooner we can get him within our ranks; the sooner we can be rid of that greater threat of him being used as an offering to the moon goddess."

"Why do we have to get married for that? Can't Kurt just get inducted like any regular member?"

"A regular member is just that, a regular member," Tempy explained for him, "Kurt's blood endangers him, but being consecrated as one of us means that he will be of our blood for all purposes significant to the Illustrati. And that can only happen if you take him as you spouse, legally and ritualistically. That would also mean that should you choose to have children, any biological offspring of Kurt's would be considered of our blood. You must understand, Blaine, this isn't just because we want to spite you. We want both you and Kurt to be happy… and safe. The fact that doing that to protect our family's legacy and the balance of the world's good and evil only comes second no matter how much it seems the contrary at first glance."

For a while, everyone was silent, that is until Blaine took Kurt's hands in his once more and led the countertenor a little further away from the dining table where everyone else was seated, for a little privacy. Blaine stole a glance at his family before meeting Kurt's gaze.

"You can back out now if you want. I will not blame you."

Kurt gave his fiancé his best bitch-please face and rolled his eyes.

"You're kidding me, right? You're Umbra. I'm ex-Illustrati by blood. I think that all the more confirms your theory of us being together in lifetimes past. Only this time, we can choose to face this craziness together. And I –" he brought their joined appendages to his chest and held it there. "Choose to do this with you, Mr. Anderson, whatever exactly  **this**  entails. If I were to be bodily threatened by a bunch of loony witches out for world domination then there is no other man I'd rather spend the rest of my hazardous life with than you. So what if we get married a little earlier than planned?. Your Mom did express an interest in wedding plans. As long as I get the last say in everything, there is no cause for worry. Although this may be another conversation I'd dread having with Dad. I hope we can get Coach Sue to explain this to him as well."

"Kurt –I just –I love you, you know that, right?" Blaine hugged him, which Kurt returned. "I just don't want you to –you know I'd do anything in my power to protect you –even if that meant that I wouldn't get to be with –"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Blaine," Kurt pulled out of the hug and glared at the younger man. "Whatever happened to  **fearlessly**  and  **forever**? Or are those but empty words?"

"Kurt –" Blaine let out a heavy sigh before breaking out into the most relieved smile he had ever sported. "Of course, we're in this together. Fearlessly and forever. Come what may. " Kurt beamed.

"Come what may. That's what I thought."

"Hey! Are you two done being mushy, or are we about to plan conquering New York?" Charlie yelled from her seat. The Andersons were all looking at the newly-engaged couple expectedly. With their hands intertwined, and fingers interlaced, Kurt and Blaine walked back towards them.

"Let's get this started!"

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**END OF CHAPTER**


	3. The Illustrati

**Chapter 3: Manhattan Madness**

As it turned out, explaining everything to his father was to be the least of Kurt's worries. Whatever Sue Sylvester told Burt Hummel had apparently soothed all of the Ohio Congressman's fear regarding his son's safety. And, after an hour or two of discussing wedding plans with Blaine's parents, Burt Hummel drove his son to the airport and sent him off with a tight hug and a promise to keep in touch, which Kurt returned without hesitation. Carole kissed his cheek and promised him that they would be careful in his absence.

The flight back to New York wasn't even much of a problem. Kurt slept through the whole thing, right next to Cooper who had flown with him. When he woke up, the plane had just taxied down the runway. He looked outside the small window next to him and was greeted by the early morning rays of the sun.

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010**

Getting Blaine cleared out for his Senior Year at McKinley had been relatively easy –thanks to Principal Sylvester and her secret membership to the Umbra; he had just had to sit and pass a placement exam (he did, with flying colors) and he was ready to go to college. No, that had been the easy part. Sadly, saying goodbye to his fellow Glee clubbers –his friends –wasn't.

Tina had all but bawled when he had told them the news –or at least, the sanitized version of it: "Guys, my grandfather wants to train me up for the family business earlier than planned –I have to take up an internship in New York before college –" The rest of them were a bit tamer in their reactions, although Sam was evidently trying to fight back tears as he hugged his best friend goodbye. Blaine returned the embrace as he officially entrusted to his VP the mantle of the class presidency. The position of Honorary Rachel however, was entrusted to Marley, who kissed him on the cheek and wished him good luck for the future. It took Blaine less than a week after his proposal to Kurt to settle his affairs in Ohio and get on a plane bound for New York.

"New York, here we come!" Charlie beamed. She was seated next to her brother in First Class. She too had her clearance processed just the day before from St. Claire. Charlie's dark curls were loosely stuffed under a red beret she had gotten from Kurt before the countertenor had left for Bushwick. In a short while of knowing each other personally, the two had formed a rather close and familiar bond that pleased Blaine to no end: his two nearest and dearest were getting along well. Blaine eyed his sister and smiled.

"I can't believe that I am finally out of high school. I mean after everything, who would have thought it would happen this way?"

"You mean you can't believe that you're finally able to live with Kurt, in the city of your dreams," his sister teased. "After all that shit last year –"

"I'm just happy to be able to get the chance to be with him," Blaine sighed. "I don't care when or where or how –just knowing I have Kurt in my life is enough." He leaned back in his seat and pulled out a pair of headphones. Charlie reached for her brother's hand across the armrest and gave it a fond squeeze.

"You will survive this, I know you will. You're stronger than you think you are, Blainers. And you have Kurt. Now, I'm not saying this because he is my boo, but –" she grinned. "He's the best person to have around when the going gets tough. I can see the effect he has on you. You complement each other so well, it's sick –like you were created from one piece of soul before being halved down the middle. You were made to stand together –together, the two of you are unstoppable."

Blaine returned the squeeze and smiled. "Thanks Char. I feel the same way, you know? Like I am invincible whenever Kurt holds my hand… I just wish we get through this Illustrati fiasco sooner. I can't wait to live the rest of my life with my future husband in peace."

"Speaking of your future husband, I wonder how he and Coop are doing? Have I told you that mom gave him an unlimited budget for redecorating our new penthouse suite?" Blaine looked surprised, then relieved by the knowledge.

"So that's why he hasn't been answering my calls," he chuckled. "I was beginning to think that he had forgotten about me. I don't envy Cooper's position though. When Kurt gets going with redecorating, he won't stop until it's perfectly done."

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010**

Kurt was indeed busy redecorating, that is, when he wasn't busy with NYADA or Vogue dot com. It had been five days since had gone back to Bushwick with Cooper to talk to Rachel: telling her a modified version of the news of his move was the least of Kurt's worries once he had found his way back to New York. Once the brunette diva had gotten an invitation to the prestigious Royal Academy for the Performing Arts in London, it was not much of a hurdle for Kurt to tell her that he would be moving out, no, not when the indefatigable Ms. Berry was to attend classes in London of all places, for free. Kurt had wanted to ask the Andersons if they had a hand in making his life easier, but he was almost certain that it was due to their long-reaching influences that Rachel even got that letter, so he did not even deign to ask. Santana was even less of a chore as the Latina was all but too happy preparing to move in with her new girlfriend, Danni. The rustic loft was empty in no time and Cooper and Kurt were able to pack up the latter's things with no problems.

The following day, the future brothers-in-law made the drive to what was to be their new home. The new apartment the Andersons had purchased for the foursome (that is, Kurt, Blaine, Charlie and Cooper) was right smack in the middle of the Manhattan Business District, but surprisingly, it was a quiet neighborhood. The high-rise building was a quaint mixture of old world architecture and modern convenience –a common characteristic of structures in that part of town. The light stucco façade complimented the glass and brass exterior furnishings well and screamed opulence and prestige.

A uniformed valet greeted the two young men as Cooper ushered Kurt into the front entrance. The older man playfully threw the keys towards the red-velvet dressed attendant before nodding at the old-fashioned doorman that welcomed them into the building.. Kurt stared in awe at all the gold and polished marble he saw –Vogue dot com's lobby paled in comparison to this. He knew that the Andersons were rich, but not of this magnitude, to just be able to buy a penthouse suite in such a prime piece of real estate. Cooper noticed Kurt's expression and smiled.

"An Umbra member owns the building –that's how Dad got the penthouse suite for half the price. It pays to have good connections."

"Still, this must cost a fortune." The two walked past the receptionist's desk and towards the row of gilded elevators. Cooper stopped in front of the one farthest to the left and produced a key card attached to a generic looking black lanyard.

"Private elevator," he explained to Kurt as he held up the key card for his inspection."You three will get ones made for you." He slipped the card into the mechanism by the control buttons. The whole panel lit up before the double doors opened. Cooper let Kurt enter first. He pushed the lone button inside as the doors closed behind them. Kurt was till taking in everything appreciatively. Cooper smiled and nudged him.

"I take it that you approve?"

"If the suite is anything like the lobby, then I more than approve."

"Then I should not probably mention that Mom instructed me to give you an extension on her credit card to be used for whatever it is that you may need to redecorate and furnish our new apartment –"

Kurt couldn't contain the squeal that escaped his lips. The elevator finally stopped and opened to a lush-looking, wall-papered, carpeted hallway. It led to a single door made of mahogany. Cooper took his keycard once more and slid it against another key-numbered panel. The door creaked open.

"Welcome to Manhattan, Kurt."

The next three days were spent with Kurt in front of the computer racking up totals from online furniture and home improvement sites. Apparently, the Anderson name held much credence in the business sector and as soon as the countertenor had provided Elise Anderson's contact information, they were able to expedite deliveries from 3-5 days to overnight shipping –free of charge. Soon, the suite was filled with boxes and movers in their blue denim overalls.

"Okay, when Blaine told me you liked redecorating, apparently he left out the part that you turn into a Nazi Commander," Cooper panted as he set down a rather large and heavy box he was moving from the main living space to one of the five bedrooms. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and sighed. Kurt was holding a roller brush covered with mauve paint when he turned to glare at the eldest Anderson son.

"Stop complaining and get moving. I had asked you nicely if you wanted to paint these walls or move things and you chose to move things so quit whining like a girl."

"Move things, yeah, not lug everything all around. That's what we have the movers for."

"We still have a ton of things to do and not enough time nor manpower. Blaine and Charlie will be here tomorrow and I still haven't finished mine and Blaine's room!" Kurt actually looked worried that Cooper stopped his own pity party to comfort the glasz-eyed young man.

"Hey, it's okay. Whatever it is you end up doing, I'm sure Blaine will love it."

"I just want everything to be perfect," Kurt sighed. "I know this may not seem like a big deal, but this is the first time we are actually going to share a living space. I just want to make it look wonderful."

"And you are doing a great job. The walls look amazing with purple paint –"

"Mauve, Cooper. Not purple. Purple is dark, close to blue. It would make the walls look somber. Mauve is classy –"

"Okay, okay, don't go all artsy on me," Cooper held his hands up in surrender. "Let's just get back to working and finish up. When Blaine gets here he owes me a voucher for a deep tissue massage." The commercial actor then turned to leave to get another box moved when Kurt called after him.

"Cooper, I need the stepladder in here!"

"Blaine owes me a first-born son after my name!"

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010**

The walls were finally dry and every single piece of furniture was in its designated place the following day. It was well into the afternoon and Kurt was just done stocking up the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Cooper's muffled voice came from the direction of the newly-appointed training room (one of the five bedrooms) that he was setting up for the three younger ones. Kurt washed his hands and dried them on a towel.

"Oh my god –everything looks amazing!" An excited female voice exclaimed.

"Why thank you," the NYADA student smiled as he entered the main living space. He was immediately accosted with a tight bear hug.

"I missed you, Kurt!"

"Me too, Charlie, me too." Kurt returned the embrace laughing, but his eyes searched for another set of familiar ambers. "Hey honey." Blaine grinned from his spot next to Cooper. "Hey yourself." He murmured, returning Kurt's gaze. Cooper noticed the wordless exchange and stepped in.

"Okay, Charlotte, let's get you settled in your room and let these two continue their eye-sex –"

"How many times do I have to tell you that you cannot call me Charlotte –"

"Yeah, we'll deal with my punishment later," Cooper pulled his sister along and winked at the other two. "Have fun, boys. Your room has been sound-proofed, but remember to put a sock on the door knob-"

"COOPER!" The newly-engaged couple blushed as Cooper left the room with Charlie. Blaine was the first to recover. He looked at Kurt with a fond smile.

"I trust that you decorated our room?"

"What, and let Cooper near it?" Kurt teased. "I'm pretty sure he would have planted bugs the moment I turned my back on him. No one was allowed in except me." He grabbed Blaine's hand. "Come, I'll show you." Kurt led Blaine to a hallway opposite of where Cooper had just disappeared to with Charlie. The curly-haired young man counted three doors in that side of the suite. The couple stopped in front of the one farthest the entrance. Kurt turned to Blaine as he pushed the door open. "Beauty before age."

Blaine laughed. "Either way, you should go first." Still, he preceded his fiancé inside their room.

The walls were done in a tasteful shade of mocha. A deep burgundy carpet ran across the floor. There was a large four-poster bed in the middle, done up in stark-white Egyptian cotton sheets. The rest of the spacious room was filled in with a couple of matching free-standing dressers, an armoire housing a state-of-the-art entertainment system, a couple of side tables (all done in oak), a white leather daybed by the silk gauze-draped window. To the right of the bed was another door that led to a spacious walk-in closet and the en suite bathroom done in a white and chrome motif. There was a 'his and hers' sink in clear glass, a six-jet shower head and a tub that could easily fit four.

Blaine's eyes were wide in amazement. "Kurt –you did all this? This is –perfect –" He bestowed a chaste kiss on his fiancé's lips. "I love it!"

"I'm glad," Kurt smiled as he sat by the foot of the bed. "I had help with the fixtures inside the bath, but I had wanted to have my personal touch on everything else."

"If I hadn't known you loved performing so much, I would push you to go to design school. This is amazing!" Blaine sat next to his fiancé and hugged him. "I guess being fashionable doesn't end with clothes when it comes to you."

"About that," Kurt began, looking uncomfortable all of a sudden. "I've decided to quit NYADA."

"Wait –WHAT?" Blaine exclaimed, looking utterly surprised. "What –why?" Kurt stood up and sighed. He then pulled a chair that was set up in one idle corner. It was upholstered in cream and scarlet and had a touch of Victorian elegance to it. He sat on it, facing Blaine.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, Santana is right. There is no point in paying an absurd amount of money to be taught something that you were already good at. And the age-old adage rings true. The best way to make someone hate performing is to enroll them in a performing school."

Blaine stood up from his spot and looked at Kurt in concern. "Kurt? Are you sure that's the reason? If there is something else, tell me. Is it because of the change in our plans? Finances? Let me help –"

"No, it's none of those," Kurt waved him off. "I came into this decision on my own. I'm enrolling at NYU as a transferee next year. I think I might give design a go –"

"Why not Parsons or Tisch?"

"I was thinking it might be nice to go to school with you –"

"Kurt –"

"No, hear me out,' Kurt cut him off. "First of all, I don't want you to think that I'm compromising my dreams for you –that's hardly the case. NYADA had been my dream, but only with you in it. Don't you get it, Blaine? My dreams always involved you. I'm not saying it is all about you, but things –" he paused. "Things are progressing at an alarming rate. And before you even ask no –I do not regret anything, especially not saying yes to you. All I'm saying is that if there was a choice to spend more time with you, I'd take it. The threat of the Illustrati and my conversation with my Dad about my mom made me realize one thing. Life is too short to hold back –"

"Kurt –"

Kurt moved closer to Blaine and took the younger man's hands in his. "Blaine, I love you. And not being cynical or what, but we never know what may happen tomorrow, especially with a group of renegade witches after us but, with anything possible, I want to spend the most possible amount of time together –us, our friends, our families –"

"Kurt –" Blaine pulled his fiancé into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm scared. I'm honest to goodness scared myself. But you do know I won't let anything happen to you, right?"

"I know. I'm just being a sap –paint fumes and all." Kurt let out an unmistakable sob against Blaine's shoulder.

"We'll make it through this, Kurt. We have each other, the Umbra, our families. And I swear on my life that I won't let anything or anyone harm you."

"Or you?"

"Or me." Blaine amended. "We've fought long and hard, through countless lifetimes just to be together. Nothing will ever come between us."

"Even a bunch of crazy witches?"

"Even a bunch of crazy witches." Blaine smiled as he looked Kurt in the eye. "You are my courage and my strength, Kurt. Together, we are invincible."

"God, we're such saps."

"I believe it's the fumes."

"We should all go out for pizza then before we loose our minds."

"I thought we were supposed to be having post-engagement, slash, reunion sex."

"Whose suggestion was that again?"

"Cooper's"

"Let's make him pay for the pizza."

"Agreed."

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010**

The four Andersons (one soon-to-be, but there wasn't much of a difference in that anyway) quickly settled into a routine. A week after Blaine and Charlie's arrival found them sharing the round breakfast table together. Kurt was dishing up his  **amazing**  pancakes (a consensus formed among the other three) to a sleepy trio. Cooper's hair was sticking up in all places, his grey wife-beater and scarlet pajamas were crumpled. Next to him, Charlie had her head of curls against her eldest brother's shoulder. Her eyes were barely half-open. To her left, Blaine looked pretty much like Cooper did, the only difference was he was wearing a pair of SpongeBob SquarePants pajamas –similar to what Charlie was wearing.

As a contrast, Kurt was very well put together, his hair already immaculately coifed, his white Oxford shirt, acid washed True Religion jeans and black waistcoat, ironed and pressed to perfection. He was eying the Anderson trio with a fond expression in his face.

"You three are too damn adorable."

"We try," said Charlie, drenching her plate of pancakes with strawberry syrup. "You can't be an Anderson without an immense supply of charm."

"I second the motion," yawned Cooper, pouring maple syrup on his short stack. "It's like an initiation. If you can't charm your way through a law suit, you're cut off the family tree." He took a bite of his pancakes. "These are delicious, Kurt. Forget Blaine and marry me."

"Shut up," Blaine threw an orange at Cooper and hit the older man on the side of his head. Cooper winced but was too tired and sleepy to retaliate.

"Threatened, Blainey –boo?"

"You wish." Blaine speared a forkful of his own pancakes, swimming in chocolate syrup. "You're not even bisexual. And you're not Kurt's type."

"And Kurt is still here," the glasz-eyed young man interrupted. Cooper and Blaine ignored him.

"Yeah, co'z Kurt likes short guys with a weird bowtie obsession –"

"It's not weird, Cooper. It's classy. You don't know classy even if it bit you in the ass –"

"Correction, gorgeous ass –"

"Hardly –"

Charlie extracted herself from between the arguing brothers and planted herself next to an exasperated-looking Kurt. She smiled at him and quipped.

"What say you –we leave these monkeys and elope?"

Kurt gave her a knowing look.

"Let's."

"HEY!"

Kurt laughed out loud. He was quickly getting used to living with the other three –it was a new normal that the soon-to-be Hummel-Anderson had learned to appreciate. He was used to family, with his Dad and Carole being the loving parents, and Finn, being the goofy sibling. Kurt was the glue that held the Hudmels together.

In this new setting, he was still the glue that brought them together, the anchor, and despite his age, the parent in their rather dysfunctional family; Cooper was the uncle that the parents hated to invite over for fear of corrupting their kids; Blaine was the eclectic, endearing, middle child that no one can ever hate; Charlie is the problematic, yet headstrong baby of the group that at sometimes made more sense than the other three adults.

"Nobody gets Kurt but me," Blaine was brandishing his fork like a sword. He had managed to cross the table to the other side, where Kurt was and was pointing his silverware at Cooper who had an incredulous look on his face.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me –" The brothers were about to get on with their mock duel for the virtue of one Kurt Hummel when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Charlie ran towards the entrance hall before anyone could protest. A few seconds later the door opened…

Then, came a blood-curling scream.

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. The Uninvited Guest

**Chapter 4: The Uninvited Guest**

When the trio of Kurt, Blaine and Cooper had heard Charlie's scream, all three were in there element at once. Cooper grabbed a candelabrum and rushed to the living room, closely followed by Blaine and his fork, and Kurt with his mighty spatula. They were ready for battle, perhaps a madman on the loose, or a serial killer, or better yet, horde of angry Illustrati members that have managed to bypass their security. They were ready to pick apart the unfortunate attacker who had dared laid hand on their 'baby', and perhaps crush him or her or them to fine powder for even thinking about hurting Charlie…

But nothing, NOTHING, could have prepared them for what they saw…

""Oh, hey, guys," Charlie beamed while hanging from the shoulders of a dark-haired guy with too much eyeliner.

"Charlie! What the hell –" Cooper swiftly lowered the silver candle stick in his hand, evidently trying to hide his embarrassment. "Who the hell is that?" He pointed at the stranger who had his arms around his younger sister. Behind Cooper, Kurt and Blaine had also dropped their improvised weapons, throwing Charlie a questioning look. The youngest Anderson beamed.

"Oh yeah, my bad," She slid off the arms of the tall young man with her. "Sorry, I got excited. This –" She gestured towards the guy. " –is my best friend from band camp, Elliot Gilbert. Elliot, meet my brothers –" The guy she had introduced as Elliot smiled at the other three, before confusion took over his handsome features. "Wait, I thought you mentioned you had TWO brothers –"

"Oh, odd man out," Kurt raised his hand. "That would be me. Future brother-in-law, actually. Engaged to this cheese ball over here." The countertenor slipped his hand against Blaine's. Elliot looked at the intertwined fingers and grinned. Cooper for his part, was giving Charlie a death glare.

"And what is Elliot doing here, Charlotte?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. 'He's visiting."

"And did you consult Mom and Dad before you invited him over?" Cooper inquired, his voice taking on a dangerous tone. "Do I have to remind you that THIS is not a vacation?" The eldest Anderson brother glanced over at Elliot who was looking more uncomfortable by the minute. "Pardon me, but Charlie must've forgotten –"

"It's not fair!" Charlie pouted. "I haven't seen him since last year! And he's just visiting for the day! He lives in New Jersey! He goes to NYU, and –"

"I think we can accommodate him for a visit," Kurt tried to approach the situation diplomatically. "Cooper has a point though, Charlie. We have things to do that would take up most of our time here in New York. But I think Elliot can come over when we're not busy, right Blaine?" He gave his fiancé a look. Blaine noticed the underlying intention there and nodded.

"I think that's okay, Coop. It's safer to have visitors over than have Charlie running out to meet with her boyfriend secretly –"

"BOYFRIEND?" Charlie asked out incredulously, not before exchanging looks with a bemused Elliot. "Oh my Gaga, Blainers –get your gaydar recalibrated or something!"

"Uh, I'm gay." Elliot said almost embarrassingly. "Wow, didn't think I would have had to explain that to anyone ever again." Blaine looked to Kurt for confirmation. The glasz-eyed young man nodded. "Recalibrated, babe –the state of your gaydar is almost as bad as your obliviousness –"

"HEY –"

Cooper took one look at his family before sighing. "Fine, he can come over. But I'm going to do a background check –"

"YES!" Charlie exclaimed, steering Elliot towards the kitchen. As they left, the three other men heard Elliot:

"Background check? What are you, the Mafia?" To which, Charlie replied cryptically:

"No, even better!"

The moment the five of them had settled down at the kitchen table, (Kurt had dished up another plate for the uninvited guest, to which Elliot had poured and incredibly enormous amount of strawberry syrup), Charlie was going on about how she met her best friend.

"He actually kind of reminded me of Blainers, you know?"

"Me?" her older brother asked? Charlie grinned. Elliot turned a lovely shade of blush.

"Charlie, not my 'Confused Phase' again –" he groaned. "I think I'm already in enough amount of trouble from your brothers –"

"Elliot kissed me." Charlie was unstoppable. "He said he wasn't sure if he was actually gay –"

"WHAT –"

"YOU –"

"Oh my –"

"Oh come on, calm down, people!" Charlie pacified her brothers' outraged expressions. "It was just a stupid kiss. And consensual, I might add. And I got a brilliant song written because of it!"

"Why does this story sound familiar?" Kurt asked. Blaine sighed.

"Rachel Berry. Circa 'My Headband'."

"Ah, not your finest moment, babe."

"Exactly."

Cooper, who was looking confused at what was going on, resigned to giving Elliot a glare. "If you still have any doubts –"

"No, nope." Elliot assured him quickly. "100 % grade-A gay. I have a boyfriend in NYADA. Actually we just got together a week ago. I was visiting him so I thought I'd drop by to see Charlie when she mentioned she had moved here." Kurt's ears perked up.

"Oh, I go there too," he smiled. "Maybe I know your boyfriend, what's his name?" Elliot made the effort of pulling out his cell phone and showing Kurt –and Blaine who was next to his fiancé –a picture of Elliot with his new boyfriend.

"His name is Adam Crawford."

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010**

Tempy and Prue were due tomorrow, so training was to start the following day. Charlie had promised Elliot that she will return the favor of visiting him in NYU when she had the chance. Kurt and Blaine were evidently uncomfortable around him, even more so when his visit was cut short when Adam had called and asked him to meet for dinner. Elliot wasn't told of how Kurt knew his new boyfriend, so the visitor jovially waved goodbye at the Andersons at half past eleven. It was too late for Kurt to begin preparing lunch, so Cooper decided to order out Chinese food from  _Won's._  Charlie retreated to her room, claiming that she needed to reorganize her closet. So that left the newly-engaged couple to amuse themselves while waiting for the food.

"Did you ever –" Blaine began as they made themselves comfortable in the three-seater cream pleather sofa Kurt had purchased from E-Bay. Kurt cut him off quickly.

"I told you, there was no story," he smiled. "I'm actually happy for Adam. Elliot seems like a nice guy."

"But he did kick you out of that group he formed –"

"I would have resigned anyway," Kurt admitted. "It would have been pretty weird. I mean, there was no story for me, but, you know –" he then settled his head on Blaine's shoulder. The younger man gently rubbed his fiancé's shoulder.

"Nobody can resist your charm, Hummel. Get over it." Blaine teased. "I think I would have to spend my lifetime trying to drive away admirers –"

"As if," Kurt rolled his eyes, pinching his fiancé's side lovingly. He then raised his left hand up to eye level. The ring on his finger sparkled beautifully in the fluorescent lighting. "See this? This would mark on the face of the guy who tries to come in between us. I'm off-the-market. And so are you –" he suddenly sat straight. "Which reminds me, I still have to get you a ring."

"That can wait," Blaine smiled. "I don't need a ring to tell people that I belong to the most wonderful person in the world." He pulled Kurt back towards his side. "And we're getting married soon anyway. I'd much rather have a wedding ring than an engagement ring on my finger."

"I can't wait," Kurt admitted. "I know we planned on having this long-term engagement, but the more I think of the idea, the more I get excited."

"Same," the younger man sighed. Just then, a shrill beep interrupted the couple. Both reached for their phones and found identical messages waiting for them:

**From: Cooper Anderson (12:05 p.m.)**

**To: Blaine Anderson, Charlie Anderson, Kurt Hummel-Anderson**

**WHY –did nobody tell me that WON's is in freaking NEW JERSEY?!**

**I thought for a while that my SAT NAV was broken.**

**Oh well, just checking your orders. Braised Beef for Char, Sweet and Sour Pork for Kurt and Chow Mien for B.**

Blaine and Kurt amusedly shook their heads as they sent an affirmative reply to Cooper. Kurt glanced at Blaine.

"So, Hummel Anderson? I thought we were going to be Anderson-Hummel." Blaine shifted his legs until he was lying on Kurt's lap, looking up to him from behind his long lashes.

"Honestly, gorgeous? I don't care. As long as I get to tell the world you're mine and mine alone. I don't care if they call me Blaine Andermel Humerson." His amber eyes stared up at Kurt longingly. The older man smirked.

"There is a branch of Won's in Bushwick."

Blaine sat up. "But, wait, you programmed Cooper's car to go to NJ? I-" Then realization dawned upon him. "Oh –how long do you think it would be before he arrives with food?" Kurt's face morphed into a mischievous look. He stood up from his spot and began walking towards the direction of his and Blaine's quarters. When he reached the hall, he threw Blaine a saucy grin.

"You know I have this fantasy of christening every part of this house –"

That was all it took to get Blaine up on his feet.

"The training room next to ours?"

"We have about 45 minutes."

"But –Charlie –"

"I may or may not have had a hand in getting her closet disorganized –"

Blaine's eyes brightened. "You –devious Mr. Hummel!" Kurt laughed as he pulled Blaine towards the direction of the training room.

"Come on, the bench press hasn't been used yet. I think it can serve a more important purpose," teased Kurt, before his lips met his fiancé's in a heated kiss and buttons began flying all over the place.

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010**

In an undisclosed location not far away from the Andersons' a man with dark hair knelt before a seated figure. The figure was hooded, and nothing but the tips of his shoes and his fingers could be seen. The dark-haired man bowed reverently.

"I have established my cover, oh Great One. They were skeptical at first, but I doubt they suspected a thing. I await further instructions."

The figure shifted slightly, as if gearing to get up from his seat, but didn't. Instead, it leaned back on his seat –a gilded Victorian Era armchair that was up against a wall, damp and mossy. The barely-lit room was bathed in the soft orange glow of lit pillar candles.

"They are too complacent," the figure suddenly spoke, its voice seemed to come from below the ground. It was hard to distinguish if it was male or female. "I think they are underestimating us."

"The eldest brother seemed more cautious," said the dark-haired man. "Although a bit of a loose canon. I shudder to think that the protection of anyone rested upon him, let alone the Sacrifice."

"What of the other two?" The figure asked. The dark-haired man hesitated before answering. "The youngest is a spit-fire, brave and almost foolishly so. But the middle one –" he sighed. "He is devoted to the Sacrifice. Their liaison is not a tactic. It is real. We might have problems with him. If he is that attached to the Prince Progeny –"

"We deal with it as we go along." The figure told him stiffly. "Our main goal remains the same. We must remove the Sacrifice from the Shadow's sphere of influence. How do you suggest we go about it?"

"It seems futile to shake the Shadows," said the dark-haired man. "Why not hit them at their weakest?" The cloaked figure paused and leaned forward.

"The Sacrifice's family?"

"Exactly."

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**END OF CHAPTER**


	5. The Opening Salvo

**Chapter 5: The Opening Salvo**

**Please read the  **WARNINGS**  before proceeding**

Prue and Tempy arrived the following day just after breakfast, and therefore missed the 'glorious waffles' courtesy of one Kurt Hummel. The twins were all business though, the moment they stepped in that plush penthouse suite. Tempy shepherded Blaine and Charlie towards the training room, while Kurt was to be stuck with Cooper and Prue in the den. When Blaine raised an eyebrow of protest, Tempy gave him a glare.

"Kurt needs to learn family history and decorum, B. If you were in the room, I doubt he'd learn much –"

"But Cooper –"

"I'm his Charms tutor," Cooper winked. Blaine groaned.

"God, you did not just make a Harry Potter reference." The rest of them laughed. Prue winked at Blaine. "Never fear, Blainers, Aunt Prue will make sure Kurt is safe from Coop."

"Yeah B," said Cooper. "Won't touch a hair on his head. Just focus on training with Charlie."

"Why do we have to be training separately anyway?" Charlie mused out loud. Tempy sighed. "Well, you two need to focus on the physical aspect of things… you Blaine, will have to learn how to defend yourself and Kurt should the need arise. We'll have weapons training, physical strength training –"

"Sounds like fun," quipped Blaine. Tempy continued on. "Kurt on the other hand needs to learn not only those things, but his and our family histories. On top of that, he needs to be acquainted with the legal side of our business. Cooper will assist Prue in getting Kurt in tip-top witch hunter shape while she drills him with fun facts about the Umbra and the Illustrati."

"That sounds fun," Kurt mirrored his fiancé's response.

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010**

The three youngest Andersons' schedule went like this:

**BLAINE and CHARLIE: (M-F)**

**7:00 –Breakfast**

**8:00 –Warm-ups**

**9:00 –Combat Training**

**12:00 –Lunch**

**2:00 –Weapons and Tactics**

**4:00 –Readings**

**6:00 –Dinner**

**8:00 –Bed**

**KURT: (M-F)**

**7:00 –Breakfast**

**8:00 –Readings/ Family History**

**10:00 –Weapons and Tactics**

**12:00 –Lunch**

**2:00 –Warm-ups**

**3:00 –Combat Training**

**4:00 –Practice**

**6:00 –Dinner**

**8:00 –Bed**

**BLAINE, CHARLIE, KURT: (SAT).**

**8:00 –Breakfast**

**9:00 –Tutorials**

**12:00 –Lunch**

**2:00 –Testing**

**4:00 –Readings**

**6:00 –Dinner**

**10:00 –Bed**

**BLAINE, CHARLIE, KURT: (SUN)**

**Free Day**

It was regimentary at first glance, and not a week later, it proved to be quite just that.

"No, B. I'm not helping you escape practice to see Kurt!" Charlie exclaimed as she wielded the long sword she had been given. It was half-past two and she and Blaine were doing weapons training. After a brief testing, Tempy deemed that Charlie would be better with long swords and Blaine would master the Sais better (Cooper's weapon of expertise was the Nunchacks). Tempy had briefly left the two of them in the training room while she got out getting ice cream with Prue. "And besides, I'm pretty sure Kurt is being heavily guarded –"

"By Cooper," Blaine pointed out. "Come on, I just want to see Kurt, Char. You can distract Coop for me. I promise to take full blame if we get caught –"

"Blaine, I don't want an extra hour of strength training as punishment. Remember last time when we tried to sneak into Kurt's training?"

"But –I miss my fiancé!" Blaine exclaimed. "It feels like I rarely get to spend time with him! When we get to bed at night, we're both comatose from all this training–I mean, what's the point in living together if you can't LIVE together? Who knew our Aunts were a couple of slave-driver Druids?"

"They should probably get laid," Charlie intoned before sighing. "Oh, alright, I will never hear the end of it if we don't do something about your recently-non-existent sex life."

"It's not just SEX, Char –"

"Shh –do you want my help or not?" Charlie raised an eyebrow at her older brother. Blaine nodded wordlessly. Charlie grinned. "Okay, Operation Break-Out Pretty Kurt from Hellish Training is now on!"

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010**

While the two youngest Andersons were scheming, Kurt was dutifully stretching in preparation for Combat Training –thank Gaga for Cassie July's Dance 101 routines. Prue and Tempy were out for ice cream so he was stuck with Cooper. After a brief testing, Prue declared him compatible for daggers, so that was his weapon of choice. It also helped that his Wiccan blood from his mom had a natural affinity to sharp objects made from metals –Wiccans, unlike Druids, have a better control of the Metal element rather than say, Earth or Fire. Kurt had found his Witch heritage fascinating – sure, he was too young to have been caught in the CHARMED fever, but Harry Potter wasn't as far removed from reality as it seemed. So what if he cannot manipulate time or turn invisible? (The first one was a rare talent, according to Prue, the second was just downright fantasy.) He can control elements (given the proper training) and summon all sorts of objects (including spirits and demons). He can turn on his rare talent of empathy (think of it as an upgrade of being able to read people) and if pressed, can become a clairvoyant… the possibilities were almost endless, come to think of it, and this is from the kid who thought he'd never get out of small-town Lima and be anything.

He was now in the city of his dreams, engaged to the love of his life, and although his life was currently in jeopardy because of a bunch of crazy witches, he was learning to fight –just like he had learned to fight all those bullies in high school… and it did not go amiss to Kurt that in both times he needed a push in that direction, it was Blaine's influence that served as the proverbial wind beneath his wings.

When he had first met the Andersons, he had never imagined that the seemingly uptight family would want to have anything to do with him. Now, Kurt could not imagine doing this without them –they were practically risking their lives to protect him from the Illustrati. They could have just left him in the dark and let him deal with the threat on his own, but they didn't. In fact, he would completely understand if they forced him and Blaine apart…

Kurt bit his lip as he remembered Blaine's words:  **fearlessly and forever.**  Their hands, their hearts, their lives, were made to hold each other, love each other, and join each other. He wiped the sweat dotting his forehead with the purple wristband he had on.

"Kurt, I'm going to check up with Dad via Skype –I'll be back in about fifteen, okay?" Cooper waved goodbye, leaving Kurt alone in the den a.k.a. Kurt's Torture Room. The countertenor nodded wordlessly as he continued his quiet musings.

Nobody said it would be easy. But nobody said that it would be impossible either. He and Blaine would make this work. It will be a long and painful road (based on what he had learned from Prue) but in the end, they will triumph…

His reveries were interrupted by a dull 'thunk'. Kurt looked around him for the source of the sound and found himself looking at a balled up piece of paper –that apparently landed next to him when someone threw it –that upon closer inspection, was some sort of hard object wrapped in paper. He picked it up and could not help the grin that flashed across his face when he had unwrapped it –it was an ORANGE. He smoothed the piece of paper and began reading the short note:

**GOLDIE,**

**If you have a minute, why don't we go somewhere only we know?**

**Fearlessly and Forever,**

**KURT**

**P.S. If Cooper is reading this, just so you know, this message will self-destruct in 5 seconds.**

Kurt found himself laughing at the coded message. He crumpled the paper and threw it outside the nearest window. He took the orange and stealthily exited the den to go to his and Blaine's secret meeting place.

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010**

The suite's pristine kitchen was spacious and well-lit, but that wasn't Blaine's favorite part about it. No, it was the rather large broom closet beside the refrigerator –Cooper would never go anywhere near cleaning supplies, neither would Charlie. It was the perfect nook for him and Kurt to escape their rigorous trainings.

The closet could barely fit one, let alone two people, but Blaine wasn't complaining. He and Kurt were both flexible enough to make themselves fit in that dark space. The amber-eyed young man stood in perfect silence and stillness as he waited for his lover to arrive. He just hoped Charlie was able to deliver his coded message and had not gotten intercepted by Cooper. He glanced at his glow-in-the-dark watch. Five minutes have elapsed… Suddenly, there was a knock on the closet door. Then, it was pulled open.

"Hello, stranger, missed me?"

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010**

While Kurt was busy with Blaine, Charlie was stuck in the training room, watching Twerking Videos on her phone. There was no sense in practicing without Blaine standing in for a training dummy –at least until Prue and Tempy arrive, or Cooper finds out that two of his charges were missing. She was currently engrossed in one video where a Glee Club Director was Twerking with his students –ugh, that just sounded disgusting in theory, let alone in actuality. She prepared to close the window and look for a Grumpy Cat Video instead when she was distracted by "You Are the Sunshine of My Life" playing in the background. She glanced around to find the source of the noise: Blaine left his phone. She approached the convenient piece of technology as it lay on top of the bench press. The screen was blinking:

**Incoming Call: Burt Hummel**

For a second, Charlie debated on whether to answer it or not, but in the end, she figured that it must be important for Kurt's Dad to call Blaine. She swiped at the screen and answered the call. "Hello, Mr. Hummel. Charlie Anderson speaking. Blaine is currently preoccupied, can I take a message?"

" **Hey, kiddo. Is Kurt with him?"**  came the muffled voice of the Ohio Congressman. Charlie thought that she could detect a bit of trepidation in his tone, but brushed it off.

"Yes, actually, we're on break from training –would you like me to call them?"

" **If that's possible, I'd like to speak with Blaine first, then my son."**

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010**

Charlie did not need to search far and wide for her brother and his fiancé. She had bumped into them as Blaine was escorting Kurt back to the den.

"Blaine –Mr. Hummel wants to speak to you!"

"Shh –Charlie, not so loud!" Blaine shushed her. "Where is he?"

"On the phone," said Charlie. Kurt frowned. "He wants to speak to Blaine? Not me?" Charlie shrugged. "He said he wants to talk to Blaine first before talking to you. I don't know, it sounded important though." Blaine and Kurt exchanged looks before Blaine gave his fiancé a small peck on the cheek.

"I won't take long. I know you miss him." Kurt smiled as the younger man headed towards the training room. A few minutes later though, the smile on Kurt's lips was wiped off, seeing the look of devastation on Blaine's face. He immediately approached the younger man and held his hands against his chest. Charlie looked on in confusion. The moment Blaine's lackluster golden eyes met Kurt's concerned baby blue's, the latter knew it wasn't good news. "Blaine, honey? What happened? What did he say? Can I talk to my dad now?" Blaine pulled Kurt into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt… So, so sorry…" he whispered next to Kurt's ear. Kurt pulled away. "Why –what's wrong? Tell me, what happened? Is my Dad okay? Carole? Are they hurt –"

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheeks lovingly before handing him his phone. Kurt immediately took the call from his Dad. A few seconds later, his lovely face turned from concerned to confused, to shocked, to devastated. He dropped the phone in his hands as he felt his knees buckling at the weight of his Dad's news. The phone hit the carpeted floor, but Blaine was quick enough to catch Kurt in his arms. The countertenor was sobbing against his hold, looking utterly broken and helpless.

"Blaine," Charlie laid a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder, unsure of what to do or how to react. Blaine shook his head wordlessly at her before turning to his crying fiancé.

"Kurt, I'm here, just know that, okay?" He whispered softly as he rubbed Kurt's back soothingly. While in that tableau, Cooper had finally returned, ready to reprimand the three he had caught out of training, but a well-placed glare from Charlie shut him up before he could even open his mouth. Cooper's attention was diverted from her to the embracing couple on the floor. With the softest voice he could muster, he asked, "What happened?" His voice seemed to make Kurt cry even harder into Blaine's shirt. The curly-haired young man took the liberty of answering his brother instead.

"Cooper, it's –it's Finn. He's dead."

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010**

(Two days earlier)

Finn did not know if he was dreaming or not. But he was certain that he did see that table fly off the ground like in those movies with really bad special effects. He saw the same table head towards him, and if not for his fast reflexes, it would have certainly hit his head. He saw the cloaked figures –what did Kurt call them again –oh, yeah, Dementors. He saw the figures that looked like those thingies from Harry Potter, sucked all the happiness out of a person when they kissed you. The only difference was this Dementor did not approach to kiss him or anything. It kept flinging objects from Finn's room toward him. But then again, Finn wasn't sure if it was real or not. He kept evading the attack, ducking, running, jumping off the window of his second-floor dorm room. When he felt his ankle twist form the impact was when Finn realized that it wasn't a dream. He yelled as he tried to run away from his cloaked attacker. It was the dead of the night, but surely, someone would hear him and help, right? Surprisingly, no one did, and Finn felt like one of those characters in a bad horror movie. In the light of the moon, he kept running, not once realizing that he was just in his pajamas and socks. The cold asphalt of the road rubbed against the wool as Finn Hudson ran for his life. Behind him, his attacker glided effortlessly like a phantom ghoul but ceased throwing things at the college freshman. Finn must've realized this and made the split-second decision to look behind him. His error in judgment afforded him a look at his assailant –he saw the dark eyes reflecting the full moon. However, it was the last thing he would see before an oncoming pearl-blue station wagon hit him with a screeching impact.

Then, it was all black.

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**END OF CHAPTER**


	6. The Darkness Beckons

**Chapter 6: The Darkness Beckons**

The succeeding month after Finn's death became a comfortable blur to Kurt. He had thrown himself headfirst to training when he wasn't spending time with Carole or Rachel back in Ohio. He had been a reliable sounding-board to both, sometimes, even at the expense of keeping in his own grief regarding the death of his brother in all but blood.

But throughout the whole ordeal, no matter how strong the front that Kurt presented to the world, at night, when all was quiet and still, he spilled his innermost thoughts to the one person he could trust to always be there for him and not judge any of his shortcomings.

Blaine was hurting too, for the loss of s good friend, but he knew his pain was of no comparison to what his fiancé was feeling –and to think that Kurt was always putting others first –of course, the countertenor had to have the strongest support he could get on his own. For a whole month straight, nobody but Blaine had been witness to Kurt's breakdowns. In the stillness of each night, Kurt would rush through his moisturizing routine and slip on his favorite navy silk pajamas and curl up on his side of the bed. Blaine would slip behind him wordlessly then wrap his arms around the taller young man and hold him tight like there was no tomorrow. In the security of Blaine's embrace, Kurt would then finally allow himself the release he had been denying himself in the day. Blaine would occasionally lose his own control and join in Kurt's cries of loss. In that somber tableau was how they couple would spend the wee hours of the day.

The 30th day in, however, ushered in a marked change in one Kurt Hummel.

It was an overcast day in June. New York had yet to fully rouse from the past night, but Kurt was already up, dressed in his immaculate outfit of a pale blue button-down, white jeans and a navy waistcoat. He was humming softly under his breath as he flipped pancakes on the non-stick skillet he had insisted on getting for their apartment. Behind him, the breakfast table was set. This was the scene that Charlie had walked on. Next to Kurt, she was the earliest to rise, followed by Blaine, then Prue and Tempy (when they were there) and lastly, Cooper. The diminutive brunette rubbed her eyes as if in disbelief.

"Kurt? What are you doing? It's only 6 –isn't it my turn to make breakfast?" After the tragedy that had befallen, the rest of the occupants of the Manhattan Suite decided to take turns preparing food so as not to overwhelm Kurt. Charlie usually managed something that was up to the countertenor's standards, and so did Blaine, when he was being enthusiastic. Cooper's turn meant Fruit Loops and Honey-Nut Cheerios. Kurt turned to the youngest Anderson and smiled.

"I just felt like cooking today. No reason. Come sit. I'm almost done with this anyway. I was thinking we could go shopping today. After all, we won't be able to sneak out once Prue and Tempy throw us back into the rigors of training." Charlie took a seat but eyed Kurt warily.

"Kurt –"

"Good morning," Blaine's voice came as he entered the kitchen. He yawned as he stretched his sore muscles. He groggily went up to Kurt and gave him a chaste peck on the lips before sitting next to Charlie. When he had finally rouse though, he noticed the peculiar scene. "Kurt? Why are you making breakfast? And why are you dressed up?"

"Well, you're taking me shopping," Kurt smiled softly as he handed Blaine a plate of pancakes. "I think we could all do with a little trip outside before Prue and Tempy come back and put us under Martial Law again –"

"Kurt, no one is making you go back to training," Blaine pointed out. "We understand if you need more time –"

"THERE IS NO MORE TIME!" Kurt spat out suddenly, his pale blue eyes darkening to a steely gray. "How –How can I just sit down and mope all day and pretend that nothing happened? Finn was killed by –THEM, Blaine. My brother was murdered by those horrible witches –and I'm tired of crying every night wishing that he weren't dead when there is something that I could do!"

"Kurt –"

"I am tired of just waiting for those stupid Illustrati to make a move!" Kurt's eyes brimmed with tears, the sweet saline making twin rivers on his cheeks. "I'm tired of just reacting! It's Finn now, who's next? Carole? My Dad? You?" Kurt sobbed. "I cannot lose anymore of you! I –I won't be able to take it…"

"Oh, Kurt…" Blaine crossed the kitchen and wrapped his arms around a sobbing Kurt. "Shh… Sweetie, I promise you won't lose anymore of us. Especially me, okay?"

"I want to make them pay, Blaine –I want to make them hurt so bad." Kurt cried into Blaine's shirt. "They took my mom, and now, my brother –I –I need to make them pay!"

"It's alright Babe," cooed Blaine. "We'll get them for this, I promise." The two Andersons exchanged looks. Charlie nodded and left to make a phone call to Ohio.

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010**

In a small apartment in London, a small, shivering form tried to back away from an advancing, cloaked figure.

"Who –who are you?" The soft soprano voice of a young woman shook as he pressed herself against the wall behind her, trying to make herself as small as she possibly could. "What –what do you need from me?"

The cloaked figure kept coming closer, until they were but a few inches apart. The young woman thought she could see a pair of pale, evilly curved lips from beyond the hood. A dark shadow covered the eyes belonging to the mysterious face.

"I killed your beloved you know?"

"What?" The young woman clutched her heart. This monster killed her soulmate. "You –HOW COULD YOU?"

The cloaked figure chuckled.

"We can bring him back, if you want."

"What –you –how?" The young woman was mow listening, whatever loathing she had felt for the figure, quickly dissipating. "There is a way? You would bring him back?"

"Yes," the figure nodded sincerely. "I can give him back to you and more –I can give you everything you could ever want: fame, stardom –name it, it's yours."

"What do you need from me?" Her voice shook less now, her eyes clouding with unmistakable desire… finally, a chance for all of her dreams to come true. The figure reached out, and with a cold, bony hand, caressed the young woman's trembling lips.

"Join us, Rachel Berry. The Great Selene beckons thee."

**0101010101010101010101010101010101010**

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: How was it? Up next: Chapter 2: The Umbra. In the mean time, feel free to send a review/ comment my way. I love them. Like seriously LOVE them. See you in the following social media platforms as well:
> 
> FACEBOOK: C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl (#cmoliverfanfiction)
> 
> FFNet: C.M. Oliver is Eastwoodgirl
> 
> Twitter: C.M. Oliver (a.t.)heyitschesca (#cmoliverfanfiction)
> 
> Tumblr: klaineloveandsnarrydreams (#cmoliverfanfiction)
> 
> If you want to follow me, please don't be shy. Warning though: I talk mostly about Klaine and Snarry and Glee and Harry Potter and Music and Movies and Pop Culture and about the general unfairness of life (yeah, a lot of those things).
> 
> Anyhow, I'm glad you took time to read this. Again, please don't forget to drop me a review! They fuel my desire to post. And thanks in advance. Love, C.


End file.
